Taken 3
Taken 3 (sometimes stylized as TAK3N) is a 2014 English-language French action film directed by Olivier Megaton and written by Luc Besson and Robert Mark Kamen. It is the third and final installment in the Taken trilogy. The film stars Liam Neeson, Forest Whitaker, Maggie Grace, and Famke Janssen. Principal photography began on March 29, 2014 in Los Angeles. In North America, 20th Century Fox released the film on January 9, 2015. The film was released in France on 21 January 2015. Despite being largely panned by critics, the film was a box office success, grossing over $325 million. Plot Former covert operative Bryan Mills visits his daughter, Kim, who has just discovered she's pregnant, at her L.A. apartment to deliver an early birthday gift. After an awkward visit, he invites his ex-wife, Lenore, to dinner. Although she refused the invitation, she shows up at his apartment revealing her distress over marital problems with her current husband, Stuart, and indicates her desire to be with Bryan, who feels the same way, but says they need to refrain until her marriage is resolved. Later, Stuart visits Bryan and asks him to stay away from Lenore as they attempt to reconcile. Bryan reluctantly agrees. The following day, Bryan receives a text from Lenore asking to meet him for breakfast and bagels. Bryan agrees, returns from the bagel store to his apartment, and discovers her lifeless body in his bedroom. LAPD units immediately appear, based on an anonymous 911 call, and try to arrest Bryan, who resists and eventually escapes through a large garage floor drain that leads into the public drainage system. Meanwhile, LAPD Inspector Frank Dotzler quickly becomes familiar with Bryan's background and organizes a citywide manhunt. Bryan retreats to a prepared safe-house that is equipped with weapons and surveillance electronics. He retraces Lenore's travels to a remote gas station convenience store and finds surveillance footage of her abduction into a van by unidentified men with unique hand tattoos. LAPD detectives arrive at the gas station and arrest him. While in-transit, Bryan frees himself, commandeers and hijacks the police cruiser, escapes, and downloads phone records from LAPD's investigation database onto a thumb drive. He contacts Kim at Lenore's funeral via his former covert co-workers and friends instructing her to maintain her "very predictable schedule". She purchases her daily yogurt drink which is marked "Drink Me Now". She ends up feeling nauseated and runs to the restroom where Bryan is waiting and surprises her (he had put a drug in the drink, and now gave her an antidote). Bryan removes a surveillance bug that, unknown to her, was planted by Dotzler. He tells her that he is looking for the real murderer and that she should keep safe. She tells her father of her pregnancy and that Stuart is acting scared and has hired bodyguards which he has never done before. Bryan tails Stuart's car but is ambushed and pursued by another SUV, and his car is pushed over the edge of a cliff. He survives the crash, hijacks a car, follows the attackers to a roadside liquor store and kills them. Bryan then abducts and interrogates Stuart, who confesses that his failure to repay a debt to a former business partner and ex-Spetsnaz operative named Oleg Malankov was the reason Lenore was killed and that he exposed Bryan's identity to Malankov out of jealousy. With assistance from his old teammates and a nervous Stuart, Bryan gains entry to Malankov's heavily secured penthouse. After killing the guards, a furious gun battle, and brutal fight, a mortally wounded Malankov reveals that Stuart tricked them both. Stuart planned Lenore's murder and framed Bryan as part of a business deal to collect on a $12M insurance policy. When Malankov failed to kill Bryan, Stuart used Bryan to kill Malankov and remove all threats. Meanwhile, Stuart shoots Bryan's ally, Sam, and abducts Kim, intending to flee with the money. Under police pursuit, Bryan arrives at the airport in Malankov's Porsche as Stuart's plane is taxiing toward takeoff. After destroying the landing gear; preventing the plane from taking off, Bryan overpowers Stuart and prepares to kill him but pauses at Kim's pleas. He informs Stuart to expect final punishment if he escapes justice or completes a reduced prison sentence. Dotzler and the LAPD arrive to arrest Stuart. Afterwards, Kim and her boyfriend tell Bryan if their unborn baby is a girl, they choose to name her "Lenore". Bryan approves and says, "She'd like that very much". Cast *Liam Neeson as Bryan Mills *Forest Whitaker as Inspector Frank Dotzler *Maggie Grace as Kim Mills *Famke Janssen as Lenore Mills-St. John *Dougray Scott as Stuart St. John *Sam Spruell as Oleg Malankov *Leland Orser as Sam Gilroy *Jon Gries as Mark Casey *David Warshofsky as Bernie Harris *Jonny Weston as Jimmy *Don Harvey as Detective Garcia *Dylan Bruno as Detective Smith *Al Sapienza as Detective Johnson External links * Category:Films Category:2015 release Category:Taken series Category:Liam Neeson films Category:Forest Whitaker films Category:Famke Janssen films Category:Action Films